


The End

by planetundersiege



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Goodbyes, Kisses, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Trolls (Homestuck), Wordcount: 100-500, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Joey and Xefros always knew it would come to an end, yet it didn’t make it any less painful.





	The End

The machine was ticking, it was time.

Rust tears streamed down the gray cheeks of Xefros, the troll being absolutely devastated. All he did was looking at Joey, she had a bag attached to her back, her clothes were dirty after the movements on Alternia. She too, was also crying, the translucent tears being a bit weird for Xefros, but at this moment, he couldn’t care less.

It was time.

And he wish it wasn’t.

He knew from the very start that Joey would go home, one day or another, he had helped her with it, yet, some part of him never expected the day to actually come, especially so fast. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, that he would do anything to help her get back home, and he did. He would never break that promise.

The hard part had been the fact that the human and the troll had entered a flushed romance during the way, it had built up gradually, and before Xefros knew it, that amazing girl had become his matesprite, and now, she would leave him, to never come back.

He would never see her again, or talk to her. He would lose his Joey, and he wasn’t prepared.

The timer kept ticking down, every tick being a second closer to him losing Joey. Dammek would be back, but it wouldn’t be the same. He had finally realized that his moirail was abusive, and would break up with him.

He knew he should be happy for Joey, she would finally be where she belonged, but one part of Xefros’ mind said, “but she belongs here too, with me.”

Yet he knew, Joey couldn’t choose both. She had a life on this Earth, and Alternia wasn’t ideal for an alien, it was cold hard fact, a thing they had to accept.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Xefros.”

Joey was stuttering with every word, and he leaned in, giving her a long hug, before kissing her forehead.

“I’ll miss you too. We knew this would happen, but it hurts. You’re the best person I’ve ever known, and an amazing matesprite. You’ve changed my life.”

“And you’ve changed mine.”

The timer was almost done to zero. Xefros quickly pressed a kiss onto Joey’s lips, just for a split second, the last kiss they would ever share.

“I guess this is goodbye.”

Xefros nodded, but quickly got Dammek’s grubpad from his own backpack.

“Please take it. It’s connected to my palmhusk. I know it probably won’t work, but atleast I wanna try sending you a message.”

Joey nodded, took the grubpad, and walked into the portal, still crying.

A part of Xefros had left him.

He looked at his palmhusk for a message.

He never got one.


End file.
